


Santa's Special Surprise

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a secret, and Kurt gets a surprise on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Special Surprise

Blaine had been trying to work out how tell Kurt about the baby for days, weeks even. He hadn’t told him as soon as he suspected, simply because most carriers miscarried before they even became properly aware of the pregnancy- in human females the rate of miscarriage prior to a missed period was around 78%, in carriers that number was closer to 97%. After two months of a sore stomach and a sudden distaste for coffee, Blaine had finally accepted that he might be pregnant, and had gone to see a doctor. She’d confirmed his suspicions, and estimated him to be around 12 weeks pregnant.

Maybe he was wrong to wait another month to tell Kurt, to keep it a secret for as long as he did, but his doctor had told him that his chances of miscarrying after 16 weeks were greatly reduced, and Blaine knew he wouldn’t be able to stand telling Kurt that he’d lost their baby. So he waited, and while he waited, he planned.

At 16 weeks, he had a second scan to check things were progressing okay, and with the all clear from his doctor, Blaine put his plan in motion.  
They were spending Christmas with both of their families, staying at the Anderson household. Cooper had come home with his girlfriend Lindsay, and their daughter, and Burt and Carole joined them for dinner on Christmas Eve. After the meal was over, they gathered in the main lounge. Kurt and Blaine were sat on the rug by the fire, while everyone else sat on the loveseats and chairs.

“Are we keeping up tradition this year?” Cooper asked, Eloise bouncing on his lap.

“What tradition?” Burt said blankly, crossing his fingers that it wasn’t going to be some kind of sing-a-long. He’d had enough of that yesterday.

“Opening a present on Christmas Eve of course!”

“PRESENT!” Eloise shouted, climbing off of her father’s lap and running over to the tree in the corner of the room.  
  
Isla rolled her eyes at Burt and Carole, her husband hiding his laugh behind his hand. “Well now we can’t say no, can we? I suppose it’s nice to know that no matter how old our sons may get, they remain as childish as ever.”  
  
“I heard that Mama,” Blaine said, sitting up from where he’d been lying in Kurt’s lap.

Cooper and Lindsay were now crouched beside the tree, watching Eloise dig through the presents to decide who was getting which of their presents that night. She pulled out a square shaped one and ran over to Kurt. “I think Uncle Kurt should open this one!”  
  
“Thank you,” Kurt said, smiling at her before glancing at the label and then Blaine. “It’s from you baby, can I open it?”  
  
“Go ahead. Maybe it’s better you open this one tonight anyway.”

Kurt looked at him curiously before undoing the paper on the gift. Inside, he found a plain white card and a tissue paper parcel. He soon realised why there was no design on the card when he opened it to find a copy of Blaine’s last scan inside. Kurt still didn’t register what it really meant until he opened the tissue paper and found a sleepsuit with “My Daddies Love Me” in yellow writing across the chest.

He frozen, alternating between staring at the sleepsuit and the scan before finally staring at his husband. “Are you serious?” He yelped.  
“Mhmm.”  
“You’re really?”  
“I’m really-“  
“We’re going to-“  
“We are.“  
“Would someone like to illuminate the rest of us as to what you two are jabbering on about,” Blaine’s father asked.

“We’re going to have a baby!” Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine tightly.

A chorus of congratulations sounded around the room, before Carole asked the question Blaine had been hoping he might escape for another day or two.

“So when are you due?”

Blaine bit his lip. “May?”

Kurt paused, running through some calculations, and then- “You kept this a secret from me for _four months_!?”


End file.
